Lithoniel
by Cretha Loesing
Summary: Do you really think Aragorn and Gandalf stormed the black gates without help? Do you really think Beregond was Pippin's only guide? and that Faramir and Eowyn had nobody pushing them together? The answer is no, people, 'cuz Jamie was there. K  for smoking


04/03/2012

The woman stood on the battlements, a thick woolen coat wrapped tightly around her. Smoke issued from her mouth and carried on the breeze.

"Hello."

The woman turned around. Seeing the short boy, she smiled.

"Howdy." She drawled, and turned back to the horizon. The boy followed her gaze eastwards.

"Sometimes I wonder how can we stand against that;" He said, and the woman glanced at him over her shoulder, "it frightens me. It's so dark in the east." She raised an eyebrow.

"My father always said, _'What y'can't see, can't hurt'ya. Everything you can better be good enough to make a rabbit spit in a bulldog's face._'" She smiled and the boy looked confused at her words.

"What you can't see can't hurt you; and everything you can better be awfully good." She smiled, her eyes faraway.

"Name's Jamie Glady." Jamie tipped her hat at him.

"I am Peregrin took, but you can call me Pippin." He said. Jamie grinned.

"Well then, I _reckon_ that you can call me Jamie then;" She said, "at least, I hope so." Jamie chuckled at her own joke.

"Where do you come from? You don't sound like most people around here." Pippin asked, stepping forward. Jamie flashed him a grin.

"I suppose not. I come from the big, beautiful state of Texas." She said grandly.

"And what about you?" Jamie asked.

"I come from the Shire." Pippin said simply. Jamie looked startled.

"_The Shire, I dun told m'self I'm in Lord uh-th' Rings. Jamie? I said, Yuh gone an' landed yurself in Lotr, an' now yur gonna pay for it. Shoulda listened to th' sorry yankee preach, god-rest-his-soul. 'N now you've landed yurself right in th' middle uh-th' damn war; y'can expect t'have yurself a visit from that darn wizerd, Gabrial er whatever he calls himself._" Jamie noticed Pippin staring at her curiously, and then reverted back to Westron.

"So you're a hobbit?" She asked curiously. Pippin nodded.

"I suppose you rode in with that _mith-runner_ Wizard." Jamie looked at him and Pippin nodded at her.

"Gandalf." He said quietly. She bit her lip, as if debating about something.

"Well, I suppose that's to be expected. Where there's holy water, there's certainly a holy horse as my _paw_ always said;" Jamie brightened, "But you're alright."

Pippin looked relieved at her last comment.

"Well then Pipp'n, I suppose you ought to get back now. It's getting awfully dark out here." She said with a smile.

"Yes;" Pippin smiled sheepishly, "actually, I don't really know my way around here that well." Jamie grinned.

"I know what you mean. It takes some getting used to." She said with a smile.

"Where are you staying?" She asked. Pippin told her.

Jamie led him through several winding streets, a couple narrow alleyways. He thought he'd lost her several of times, though Jamie managed to keep one step ahead of him the entire time.

"Well Pippin, I think we're there." Pippin caught up with her, breathless at her side.

"Yes, thanks for your help." Pippin told her gratefully. He was just slipping through the door when a white figure crashed into Jamie.

Pippin turned to see Jamie flat on the floor and Gandalf beside her.

"I'm sorry, you have my sincerest apologies." Gandalf said as he stood up. Jamie went rigid and hurriedly stood up.

"No-no, my apologies Mister. I was just here seeing this here _hobbit_ back to his room-" Jamie paused in her stuttering, "never-mind. I'll just be seeing you around, Mister Gandalf." She hurriedly walked away. Gandalf stared after her thoughtfully. He then turned back to Pippin and bustled the hobbit inside.

"Now just how did you meet such a remarkable young woman, Pippin?" Gandalf asked once they were inside the room.

"On the eastern wall, why?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Although you may be somewhat unobservant young Took, surely you noticed the strange accent she had. The woman also addressed me as Gandalf, not Mithrandir." Gandalf commented.

"She said she comes from _Texas_." Pippin told him.

"_Texas;_" Gandalf muttered, "Did she say anything else?"

"Not really. Jamie didn't say much." Pippin stopped.

"Gandalf? What does _hobbit_ mean?" Pippin asked, his eyes shining with curiosity. Gandalf looked at him, smiling slightly.

"I don't know;" The wizard admitted, and for a moment, Pippin was speechless, "doubtless it comes from the Rhohirrim word _holbytla_, though what language it is, I don't know."

"Where is Texas?" The hobbit asked after a moment.

"Far far away, I can only guess." Gandalf said, but his eyes held a knowing look.

"Pippin, would you do me a favor?" he asked suddenly. Pippin nodded vigorously at the wizard.

"Go to the eastern wall tomorrow, and see if you can find out about that woman;" Gandalf paused, "around her, I felt as if-"

"As if what?" Pippin asked him. He snapped back, looking at the Hobbit intently.

"As if she knew thousands of years worth of knowledge. And that she was both afraid of me, and of it." Gandalf confided.

"But why someone be afraid of what they know?" Pippin asked.

"I don't know. The woman is a mystery, and I think she knew both of us, though we certainly didn't know her." Gandalf's eyes looked faraway.

"Visit the eastern wall again," The wizard said after a long pause, "but try not to let Beregond know the reason. Say you wish to see the east, or whatever you please."

"Why?" Pippin blurted out. Gandalf focused his gaze on the hobbit.

"I simply do not think it wise to alert Denethor of the woman. I'll consult the texts, but try not to make Beregond suspicious." Gandalf walked to the balcony.

"Why are you being so vague? I don't understand." Pippin said.

"Simply because I do not know what we are dealing with. I advise you to be cautious, with both the woman and Beregond. Especially Beregond, if you meet her." Gandalf fell silent, and nothing Pippin could say could make the wizard say more.


End file.
